


Ready to change

by tigragrece



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 7





	Ready to change

Brian really missed Justin, he still can't believe he have left, even if they talk a lot on phone and he sees him almost every two weeks but it's not the same.  
He even stopped ducking other guys because the only one he wanted was Justin, he was so serious about the wedding together.  
He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he doesn't want to be apart from each other.

At one moment he even considers stopping drinking and drug because he knows he doesn't need all of this, he will break him totally, and now he still wants to live for a long time, make memories with Justin then also with Gus.

He talked about this with Ted because he is now saved from all of this and be could give him advice, even if they are not the best of friends Ted is great and one wonderful worker.  
It was difficult to talk about this with Michael because he knew he was not totally the best thing about him and Justin.  
Ben gives also good advice.  
The most surprising was when he told Debbie, she was kinda so relieved even Jennifer was proud of him.  
And he was happy that his surrogate mom and also his mother in law (not yet) but soon is really okay.

He decided to tell this to Justin when he will go see him, he doesn't know how he will react, so he is a little stressed.  
He has seen that Justin was a little stressed about his work and he told him "I'm thinking about the next show that will be my last ..."

Brian was surprised and say "Why your last ?"

"Because I wanted to surprise all of you and come back to Pittsburgh, I have realized that I wanted to be there with you, not be apart of you and also I can work anywhere"

Brian kiss him and say "I have something to tell you..."

"Is about marriage?" Ask Justin

And Brian says "Maybe later, but I wanted to say to you that I'm sober and clean from drinks and drug since now 4 months..." while he looked outside

Justin goes near him and takes him in his arms and says "Brian..."

"Let me finish... I wanted all of this because I want to live with you without to worry about other things, I have realized I can't live with you you and I want to make good memories with you and live a long time, I realized I don't any all of this and it's the same for tricks because all I want is you. And also I want to take care of Gus and take time with him..."

Justin was just so speechless and kiss him and say "I'm so proud of you, you know I will support you..."

"You are not scared that it not myself anymore ?" Like before you leave ?" Say Brian

And Justin say "Not at all, I love you you know that and you will always have my support"


End file.
